Isabellla's bad day
by emerybrush
Summary: Isabella gets a new car and she and Gretchen take a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**This is in response to Anamationnut's prompt on their forum. **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Isabella was not having a good day. She was walking home in the pouring rain with Gretchen, without an umbrella or a rain coat with no idea where she was going. She had no cell service and no internet, so she couldn't call or email anyone. She thought the day through in her head.

It was the day after her 16th birthday and her parents had given her a car. Phineas had given her an expensive date at her. favorite restaurant. Her and Phineas had been dating for a year and she was so glad he felt the same way about her. So, she had woken up this morning happy as could be. She had had breakfast and went over to phineas's.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin?" she asked innocently enough.

" Hi Isabella!" Phineas interrupted his speech to kiss her on the lips " Today, we're building the tallest tower ever to exist, then we're going to race paper airplanes off of it and see who's go's the farthest!" he announced.

" That's so cool! Can I race an airplane to?" she asked him.

" I thought you were going to test out your new car today." Phineas reminded her.

" Can you come with me?" she asked him.

" I'm sorry, but I have plans today." Phineas told her, gesturing behind him.

" But maybe you could ask Gretchen!" Phineas said optimistically.

Isabella and Gretchen had gotten a lot closer together over the past few years. Isabella even considered Gretchen to be her best friend, other than Phineas of course.

" Okay, I'll go ask her." Isabella replied.

Isabella went over to her house, got in to her ford, and drove to Gretchen's house.

She rang the doorbell and Gretchen's little sister opened the door. She automatically screamed:

" Gretchen! Your friend Isabella's here!" Gretchen ran down the stairs.

" Hey Isabella, what's up?" she asked.

" Want to take a test drive in my new car?" Inquired.

" Why cant Phineas go with you?" Gretchen asked..

" He's working on something today." Isabella answered.

" Boys and their toys! I get that a lot from Ferb." Gretchen said playfully.

"I know. But… will you come?" Isabella asked again, pleading.

" Okay, okay." Gretchen answered, giving up.

They got in the car and drove off.

An hour later, they were on a dirt road

" Isabella, are you sure you know where we're going?" Gretchen asked with concern in her voice.

" Yeah, yeah. I thought if we took that road five miles back we would have gone in a loop and been back in Danville." Isabella responded with a grumpy aura to her.

" Isabella! Watch the road!" Gretchen screamed as the car drove off the road, down a steep embankment, and into a tree.

" aaaaa!" Isabella screamed as the airbags exploded, a tad to late.

They got out of the car and Isabella picked up her cell phone.

" dang. no cell service or internet!" Isabella yelled.

" how the heck are we supposed to call a tow truck now?" Isabella exploded.

" calm down Isabella. We'll never get out of this if you go around making hormone induced decisions because your angry!" Gretchen soothed her.

They walked up the embankment and got onto the road just as it started to rain. The road got muddy and discolored Isabella's shoes and socks.

" my shoes!" Isabella screamed at no one.

" Isabella, calm down. Remember what I said about hormone induced decisions!" Gretchen reminded Isabella.

" how the heck am I supposed to calm down!" Isabella was crying now.

" and don't forget that we're lost in the middle of nowhere!" Isabella screamed at Gretchen.

Gretchen understood. Isabella had had similar outbursts before. It must be that time of month..

" Isabella, the least we can do is start walking back the way we came!" Gretchen said, trying to sooth the beast that lived inside Isabella that was desperately trying to get out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

As they slowly trudged down the dirt road, the rain kept coming down. Isabella and Gretchen looked as if they had jumped into a freezing lake in September. The sky was slowly beginning to darken, the sheet of blackness chilling their bones even more at the thought of walking home in the rain when it was pitch black out. They started to run.

" **Isabella, if we do reach a gas station, or find someone's house, how will we tell them where your car is? And, I don't have any money on me anyway, and I don't think you do either." Gretchen told her frankly.**

" **Your right. We couldn't tell them where my car is, and I don't have any money." Isabella replied. She had calmed down about an hour ago, and then had burst into tears. Now she was mostly walking in silence.**

" **I've already yelled all of the worst case scenarios at you, and now I cant think of any good ones." Isabella said pessimistically .**

" **Remember when we got our tree climbing patches when we were 10?" Gretchen asked, smiling weakly.**

" **Yeah….?" Isabella said, holding out the word to show she \was interested.**

" **Come on Gretchen! Keep talking!" Isabella encouraged.**

" **Well, maybe we could climb that really tall tree over there, and we could see if we could get a picture of where we were." Gretchen said. **

" **Okay, I'll start climbing!" Isabella said as optimistically as she could. She pulled off her shoes and socks, then gripped the lowest branch and started to climb. They had picked a good tree, because it rose a good 20 feet above all the others. **

**When she got to the top, the very tip of the giant pine started to sway. **

**Isabella looked around. She saw trees, a mountain, more trees, and… a house! It looked like it was two miles north, but they could handle it. Isabella drew a mental map in her mind. **

**She started to climb down, she called to Gretchen:**

"**Gretchen! There's a house that way! She pointed to a road that went left. The rain had made the tree slippery, and when she let go, she started to fall.**

"**Gretchen! Help!" she screamed as she fell the 30 feet to the ground,. **

**Gretchen ran over to the tree. But it was to late. Isabella had hit several branches in her fall, badly bruising her. She was just falling the last few feet when Gretchen came to help. Isabella's velocity carried them both to a jarring halt in the ground.**

**Isabella groaned as she slowly pulled herself to her feet. **

" **I don't think anything's broken!" She said optimistically.**

" **Ouch." Gretchen said as she stood up.**

" **now where's that house?"**


End file.
